


五月回家

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 夫胜宽笑了一下：“那就好。”
Kudos: 5





	五月回家

**Author's Note:**

> 率硕勋宽4p  
混邪，未成年，有血缘关系（同母异父）

1.  
  
夫胜宽昏昏欲睡地窝在副驾驶，李硕珉扭着头去看后座，崔韩率轻捷地跃上来，关紧了车门，宛若一只豹子。李硕珉问：“都好了？”话出口才发现声音哑得厉害，手心都是汗，连方向盘都握不住。  
  
崔韩率明显镇静很多，前后检查着，半天才说：“嗯。”  
  
李硕珉说：“那就走吧。”几乎听不见，像是说给自己听。夫胜宽因为他的话睁开了眼睛，李硕珉告诫自己冷静，冷静，一丝不苟地点火，起步。  
  
好在一直到驶出停车场为止一切都顺利，李硕珉吐了口气，夫胜宽伸出手摸摸他眉头：“哥，别皱了，要出皱纹的。”  
  
崔韩率因为他的话笑起来。  
  
他们在静默的夜色里溜走了，夫胜宽一言不发地蜷缩着，看着窗外的黑色，崔韩率又一次戴上了耳机。然而李硕珉知道他没有在放歌，要说为什么的话，线并没有插到手机上。李硕珉从后视镜收回视线，转而专心致志地盯着路面。  
  
开出去大概三四公里，夫胜宽先说话了。  
  
“我们就这样走了吗？”  
  
李硕珉说不上他声音里是什么样的感情，憧憬，希望，又或者是怅然若失。崔韩率在后面抬了抬眼睛，也没有接话。夫胜宽自顾自地接着说：“就这样走了吗？把知勋哥一个人丢下了吗？”  
  
“胜宽，”李硕珉说，“我们没有——知勋哥他会活得很好的。”  
  
他犹犹疑疑的，崔韩率勾了勾嘴角，夫胜宽拢了拢外套，更深地陷在座位里。  
  
又开出去一公里他才说：“我还能见到他吗？”  
  
李硕珉的眼泪险些夺眶而出，他吸了吸鼻子，然而这次崔韩率抢先回答：“总有一天能见到的。”  
  
夫胜宽笑了一下：“那就好。”  
  
一路奔驰好几十公里，他们到了第一个休息站。天色已经蒙蒙亮了，三人不得不先停车，休息到夜晚再继续上路。他们中最大的李硕珉虽然已经学车了——跟着李知勋学的，但还没有满二十岁，并没有考驾照。虽然在上路之前准备了假的驾照，但为了躲避交警的盘查，他们保险起见还是决定晚上赶路。  
  
崔韩率去旅馆开房间，他装着是外国人的样子，又是撒娇又是装糊涂地一通闹，马上就把前台的小姑娘哄得服服帖帖。他把房间号发给李硕珉，后者带着还是有点困的夫胜宽从外面的防火楼梯上去，崔韩率早就已经帮他们开好了门。  
  
崔韩率说：“要洗漱吗？”可还没等李硕珉说话，夫胜宽就已经很自动地倒在了一张床上，闭上了眼睛，手指扒着枕头。  
  
李硕珉和崔韩率对视一眼，弟弟说：“那我先去冲个澡吧。”  
  
崔韩率洗澡的时候李硕珉在外面整理东西，他事无巨细地把所有必需品都拿出来，虽然这根本没必要，因为过不了十几个小时，他们又需要把所有东西打包带走；然而他这样做只是为了逃避思考——逃避思考那个总要思考的问题：他们这样逃，要逃到哪里去？

  
  
2.  
  
李知勋会和夫胜宽做爱这件事他很早就知道，虽然是所有人中知情最早的，却是最晚加入的。就如同他的哥哥李知勋所说的，李硕珉“有些过于懦弱的温柔”。现在想来哥哥已经早早地发出了隐晦的邀请，比如说在他早上起来的时候拉着夫胜宽在厕所做爱，逼他下楼去用大人们用的洗手间；比如说在他半夜起来洗内裤的时候故意让夫胜宽只穿着上衣睡眼惺忪地去上厕所，少年走动的时候还有些一瘸一拐的，两腿之间漏下白色的痕迹——李硕珉刚刚旁听完一次荒淫的嬉戏，生理问题让他有些羞愧地溜出房间。然而他温柔，有些懦弱的温柔，所以每次总是避开了这样的场景，只有他还试图说服自己：就算这样，我们也能活得很好，我们也是普通的兄弟。  
  
他们之间的确是兄弟。李知勋和李硕珉是亲兄弟，他们差了两岁，共享同样的父亲和母亲。同样的父亲和母亲李硕珉一出生就离婚了，他们两个被扔给爷爷奶奶。李知勋和李硕珉在乡间散漫地长大；过了几年，崔韩率抹着鼻涕出现在父亲身后，父亲只说这是自己新的儿子，“拜托照顾”，留下一笔钱就走了；又过了几年，夫胜宽独自一人背着书包拉着行李箱来了，书包里是父亲的信。信里有些怒意地说这是母亲的儿子，然而母亲因为车祸去世了，所以只好将孩子拜托他。他们四个孩子从此住在了一起，过了几年，爷爷奶奶不知为何突然双双去世了，父亲只好从他的世界回来，带着四个孩子离开了乡间。他们换到了一间有两层楼的房子里，虽说是两层，二层实际只是阁楼。孩子们团团挤在二楼的房间里，一楼宽敞的空间归大人们所有。之所说是大人们，是因为父亲总是带别人回来，性别不定，人数不定。  
  
在这样的氛围下成长的他们自然也不会有什么好的结果。算下来李知勋应该是从夫胜宽十六岁开始和他做爱的，李硕珉放学回家，上楼的时候听见房间里传来夫胜宽像在哭一样的呻吟。他低头看看被扔在门边的安全套外包装，认出这是父亲父亲放在楼下抽屉里的东西。他犹豫了一下，轻手轻脚地把房门关好，夫胜宽的声音变得模糊起来。李硕珉因而得以戴上耳机，靠着走廊的墙壁席地而坐，从书包里掏出作业。等到声音小下去的时候他又轻轻地下楼，假装给自己削水果吃。过一会儿李知勋就会赤裸着上身下来，哥哥是学校棒球队的王牌，上身肌肉的线条很好看。李知勋昂起头喝水的时候喉结滚动，有一些水洒到他的锁骨和肩膀上，洒在那些斑斑点点的痕迹上。再过一会儿夫胜宽也会下来，走路摇摇晃晃的，他笑嘻嘻地扑到李硕珉身上，腻歪着不肯下来。李硕珉把自己啃了一半的苹果放到他嘴边，夫胜宽故意就着他啃的牙印，大大地咬上一口。  
  
有一次李硕珉听见李知勋发着狠问他；“你最喜欢谁？我们胜宽说，你最喜欢谁？”  
  
他知道自己不应该听，但屏息靠着门板，夫胜宽应该是快高潮了，完完全全是在哭，支离破碎的语言都是在讨饶。然而李知勋不放过他，一直等到他说出“李”字来才大发慈悲。夫胜宽那天高潮之后又抽泣了很长时间，李硕珉像个雕塑一样靠在那里，一直到脚步声迫近门口才慌忙逃窜。  
  
那天晚上夫胜宽和他负责洗碗，在擦洗盘子的时候他们的手臂碰在一起，夫胜宽沙哑着凑过来对着李硕珉的耳朵说：“我最喜欢硕珉哥了。”  
  
李硕珉那时候意识到崔韩率也加入了这个游戏。李知勋当时必定是听到了他想要的答案，既然夫胜宽说出了李就能过关，说明自己被排除在了范围外；而要对比至少有两个对象，另一个只能是崔韩率——李硕珉下意识地排除了父亲这个选项，虽然事后证明的确没有必要。  
  
他洗完碗浑浑噩噩地回头，李知勋站在厨房门口似笑非笑地看着他。  
  
真正把他也扯进来的人是崔韩率。那天晚上李硕珉从高热的梦境里醒来，夫胜宽正趴在他的两腿之间，脸上哭得一塌糊涂，后面是正抓着他腰胯挺进的崔韩率。夫胜宽的口腔含着李硕珉的性器，崔韩率撞他一下，他就往前跌，把李硕珉往嘴里含得更深。李硕珉几乎灵魂出窍，一方面因为被包裹的快感，一方面因为无底的绝望。他一直努力维持的表象崩塌得如此轻而易举，李知勋只是在等他自己过来，而崔韩率等不及了——夫胜宽也等不及了。  
  
夫胜宽泪眼朦胧地冲他张开双臂，崔韩率退出了他的身体，空气里响亮的一声。李硕珉无师自通地拎着夫胜宽把他按在自己怀里，崔韩率在身后有些调笑地说：“硕珉哥这是第一次吧？找得对地方吗？”  
  
李知勋凉凉地说：“又不是女人，好几个洞。。”李硕珉一阵耳鸣，头痛得快要炸了。夫胜宽呜呜地叫着，扶着李硕珉沾满他口水的性器想往自己的屁股里塞。然而他屁股也湿得一塌糊涂，好几次都从穴口划过，急得他跪着舔着李硕珉的脸颊，嘴里胡乱地叫着哥，让他帮帮自己。崔韩率抱着双臂，李知勋从旁边走过来，握着李硕珉的性器，把他送进了夫胜宽的身体里。  
  
插到底的那一瞬间崔韩率吹了声口哨：“第一次无套内射就送给哥了。”夫胜宽凑上来吻他的脸颊，李硕珉才意识到自己流泪了。  
  
他咬着牙往里挺，试图告诉自己：这只是梦吧，这只是梦而已，就像以前无数次的春梦一样，虽然和春梦的场景一模一样，连夫胜宽骑在自己身上扭腰的样子都一模一样——但这只是梦而已吧。夫胜宽被他干得脚趾都缩起来，自己的那根东西一晃一晃的，前液甩出来，溅在李硕珉的睡衣上。崔韩率还要从后面摸过来，按着夫胜宽的乳头玩。李知勋看了一会儿，手去按夫胜宽的腰窝，一边按一边还要问他：“谁干得你比较爽，嗯？”  
  
夫胜宽话都说不清楚：“嗯，嗯——啊，好舒服，啊，哥，深一点……那里——”  
  
李硕珉直觉夫胜宽快要射了，因为后面突然变得很紧，紧到他甚至有点痛，但李知勋毫不留情地圈住了夫胜宽兴奋的性器：“不好好说的话是没有奖励的。”  
  
崔韩率还在后面帮腔：“我也很想知道。”  
  
李硕珉觉得一阵凉意在心里蔓延开来，忍不住说：“没必要——”  
  
他的哥哥看了他一眼：“你知道吗？胜宽喜欢这样。”  
  
喜欢吗？李硕珉摸着夫胜宽的脸，虽然表情是痛苦的，但后面收缩得更厉害了。  
  
“硕、硕珉哥——啊！”  
  
李硕珉在最后一下找到了夫胜宽的前列腺，李知勋也放手了，夫胜宽被顶上了高潮，全身无力地压着李硕珉，后者射在了里面。李硕珉想拔出来，却被夫胜宽压住了手脚，他眼角还红着，李硕珉低头看，精液一点点地从性器里涌出来，而不是像他们那样喷射出来。崔韩率温柔地从根部撸到头部，帮夫胜宽延长高潮的快感。后面的内壁一缩一缩的，夹得李硕珉头皮发麻。

  
  
3.  
  
崔韩率洗好澡，擦着头发出来。李硕珉皱了皱眉头，他只在下半身围了块浴巾，人鱼线一路延伸下去，让人很难不遐想。崔韩率看见他的眼神，状若无辜地耸耸肩：“等会儿总归要脱掉的。”  
  
李硕珉说：“我去洗澡。”  
  
他故意洗了很久，以为出来的时候夫胜宽和崔韩率该做完了，没想到崔韩率也在等他，把跳蛋绑在夫胜宽的乳头上，忽大忽小地开着震动折磨他。夫胜宽被玩得呜啊乱叫，全身都是粉红的，一点来不及咽下去的口水滴到胸口，被崔韩率亮晶晶地抹开在乳肉上。  
  
李硕珉说：“你们少玩一点了。”  
  
夫胜宽小声说：“哥、哥是讨厌胜宽吗？哥不喜欢吗？”  
  
李硕珉叹口气，有些无奈地摸着夫胜宽的头发：“就算不这样，我也喜欢你，胜宽。”  
  
“那这样做了会更喜欢我吗？”  
  
夫胜宽说着去脱他的裤子，眼泪滴在布料上，晕开深色的痕迹。李硕珉注视着他棕黑色的头顶，夫胜宽变得越来越爱流泪，越来越爱撒娇。  
  
崔韩率似乎并没有什么做的意思，夫胜宽把李硕珉舔硬，主动坐到他身上。李硕珉坐在床边，夫胜宽只靠着那根插在他体内的阴茎借力，没自己动几下就颤抖着趴在李硕珉肩上，小幅度地晃着自己的腰。  
  
崔韩率问他：“被操得舒服吗？”  
  
“舒、舒服……”  
  
崔韩率恶劣地笑着玩手里的遥控器：“不如胜宽来说说吧？我们三个人都有哪里不一样？”  
  
李硕珉警告意味地望了崔韩率一眼，果不其然提到三个人，夫胜宽又一次开始流泪了。  
  
“呜……呜，知勋哥……”  
  
李硕珉扶着他的胯，自己开始主动往上挺腰。他每次都往夫胜宽的前列腺撞，很快就把夫胜宽拽进情欲，忘了刚刚崔韩率的问题。崔韩率对李硕珉的溺爱摇了摇头，然而也没有多苛求什么，只是把手中的跳蛋开到了最大档。夫胜宽一下子被刺激得躬起了身体，李硕珉的性器越发凶狠地顶着上壁，连那些软肉怎么瑟缩着咬紧他都感受得到。李硕珉本就想速战速决，快到了的时候帮夫胜宽撸着前面，很快就一起射了出来。  
  
夫胜宽脱力地倒在床上，还不忘看旁边的崔韩率，后者摸摸他的脸颊，起身去了卫生间。  
  
李硕珉也帮夫胜宽清理，擦着大腿的时候夫胜宽小声问：“哥刚刚说的是真的吗？”  
  
李硕珉抬头望着他：“什么是真的？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“不这样做也会喜欢我。”  
  
李硕珉尽自己所能地露出一个温柔的笑容：“真的。”  
  
夫胜宽也笑了，他微微嘟着嘴，李硕珉仰起头去，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。

  
  
4.  
  
逃跑的计划是李知勋提的。  
  
他那天对李硕珉说：“你们走吧。”李硕珉愣住了，李知勋在晚风里望着他，神情淡漠而坚定：“走吧，去找妈妈。”  
  
李硕珉忍不住说：“可是妈妈不是已经死了吗？胜宽来的时候不是已经……”  
  
李知勋说：“没有，是爸爸把胜宽抢过来的。”  
  
李硕珉头脑一片混乱，完全无法理解其中的逻辑关系。  
  
李知勋说：“你不需要知道这些——走吧，带着胜宽，如果韩率愿意的话，带着韩率，走吧，不要再留在这里了。”  
  
李硕珉在霞光中问：“那哥呢？哥怎么办呢？”  
  
他们对望了很久，久到霞光消失了，李知勋才说：“我是哥哥啊，保护弟弟是我的责任。”  
  
他好像笑了一下，又好像没有。

  
  
5.  
  
李硕珉把这些告诉崔韩率，此时他们正坐在同一张床上阴沉地对望着，夫胜宽在另一张床上沉睡，发出轻微的鼾声。  
  
李硕珉压低声音问：“知勋哥有和你说过这些吗？”  
  
崔韩率说：“没有。”  
  
李硕珉说：“那他是怎么……”  
  
崔韩率没说话，隔一会儿才说：“哥，你知道知勋哥和胜宽是怎么开始的吗？”  
  
李硕珉咽了口口水：“怎么开始的？”  
  
崔韩率单边嘴角勾起来，扯出一个僵硬的笑：“胜宽的妈妈从小和他说，不这样的话，就没有人爱他。他想被爱，他太想被爱了——哥，知道吗，他尤其想被你爱。他真的很听妈他妈妈——失礼，你们妈妈的话。”  
  
冷意从李硕珉的尾椎骨一节节爬上去。他联想到李知勋说的“是爸爸要把胜宽抢过来”。  
  
他有些混乱地说：“可是这不合逻辑——胜宽不是爸爸的孩子，这和爸爸有什么——”  
  
崔韩率打断他：“哥，你是不是从来没好奇过爷爷奶奶是怎么死的？”  
  
李硕珉愣住了：“难道不是煤气泄漏吗？”  
  
崔韩率的眼神像凉凉的薄薄的刀锋：“哥忘了吗？爷爷奶奶死掉前两天才进行过管道检查……而且那晚，你还记得那晚我们在干什么吗？”  
  
回过神来的时候李硕珉发现自己倒在床上抱着头，崔韩率居高临下地、怜悯地看着他。  
  
他说：“胜宽叫我们——胜宽叫我们晚上不要回家。所以我们在外面，睡在树林里，我们很高兴，我们觉得可以野营了……”  
  
他无声地颤抖，直到崔韩率如同报复一般地说：“没事的，哥，我们现在可以回家了。”  


  



End file.
